A Love Out of Time
by army101
Summary: Thrown into the past by a time-space jutsu, ANBU Owl, Uchiha Yoshiko, must survive the perils of a world where it was known as the Age of Chaos in her time. Awaken in the hospital by the Third Hokage, will she ever get back home or with something or someone keep her in a time where she is not meant to be?...KakashiXOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Thrown into the past by a time space jutsu, ANBU Owl, Uchida Yoshiko, must survive the perils of a world where it was known as the Age of Chaos in her time. Awoken in the hospital by the Third Hokage, will she ever get back home or with something or someone keep her in a time where she is not meant to be?...KakashiXOC

**UPDATE: Redoing the story! Working on a lot of chapters, the story is not dead! **

.

**A Love Out of Time**

.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

"Ok now the final push Yoshiko!" The doctor said.

"AHHHH!" She let out a final scream before she could hear the wails of her second newborn son. She fell back onto the bed and started to cry with joy. Her husband looked at her with the same happiness in his eye that she was feeling. Though she could not see the smile he was expressing because of the mask, she knew it was there. The nurse brought over their sons, both of whom were wrapped up in a little blue blanket. She held them both and couldn't help but love them so much, "Hello there little Osamu and Obito." She looked up at Kakashi with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you, Yoshiko." He said and kissed her on her forehead through the mask. "Thank you for making me a father."

"Smile you four!" A nurse said and before either of them knew it, their picture was taken. The picture printed and she handed the photo to Kakashi who just smiled when he saw it.

Once everyone left the room, Yoshiko scooted over to allow Kakashi to lay down next to her, his fingers tracing the edge of their sons who were identical, both having his silver hair and her blue eyes, each with their own little beauty mark, Osamu under his lips on the left, and Obito on the right. "They are perfect."

"I know." He let out a little laugh. "They have my looks." Yoshiko just laughed, giving Kakashi a gentle poke.

* * *

**_Four years earlier_**

**_._**

"Ahh…." There in the hospital laid a young girl, no more than seventeen years old. She opened her crystal blue eyes to take in her surroundings. **_'Good I made it back safe and sound. I didn't fail. I just hope that the Hokage got the message on time.' _**She started to sit up but it hurt too much to even move a muscle.

"Don't move, you will break the stitches." A nurse said who seemed to appear out of nowhere. "I'll inform the Hokage that you have woken up."

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost a week now." And with that she left.

Yoshiko was pleased to know that she was indeed back in Konoha. She looked to the left and saw that her ANBU clothes were laying on a chair. Her uniform consisted of black jumpsuit under a high-collared black garment that drapes over her shoulders with dark breast armored plating with matching shin and wrist guards. She also has her Gunbai, which had been passed down from the best shinobi to the next within the Uchiha Clan, and a standard ANBU sword with the Kote ring which was the latest science ninja weapon on the market. She then saw that her ANBU mask, in the shape of a black owl, was lying on top.

Uchiha, Yoshiko herself at seventeen years old, was about 169 centimeters tall. She is a fair-skinned woman who is quite lean and has a well-endowed figure but was extremely fit at the same time. She has extremely long black hair with a blue tint at the ends that lands past her hips. She would usually tie back into a bun with tungsten pins with two braids coming out of the bun wrapped with black cloth, while leaving half of her hair unbound, with her bangs center-parted falling just past her shoulders to shape her face. Her eyes are a deep ocean blue, their almond shape accented by red kohl and long eyelashes, centered over sharp cheekbones. She also has a thin face and a long pointed nose and chin, with her lips painted with a subtle rosy hue. Finally, she had a small tattoo that marked her ANBU status on her left forearm among some others.

All in all, she is considered the prize of the Uchiha Clan for not just her beauty but her skills on the battlefield too. She had already mastered the Mangekyou Sharingan due to the death of her older brother a few years back in a battle against the Kami no Araiansu, or more commonly known as the Divine Alliance, who had declared war on the Elemental Alliance. For the last seven years now, the Elemental Alliance which is made up of the five Great Nations and most of the surrounding smaller nations, have been fighting an unknown force that had appeared out of the sky one deadly night. Before the war, there had been peace for hundreds of years brought by the Child of Prophecy, one Uzumaki Naruto, the Nanadaime Hokage, who brought a new age of thinking and everlasting peace. Well it was at least before their world was attacked by those from another dimension who wanted nothing but to destroy their world.

The last thing that Yoshiko remembered was being tracked by a squad of the Divine Members who were trying to stop her from giving important information to the Hokage about their positions and battle plans for the near future when all of a sudden there was a flash of bright light and she was knocked unconscious.

Before she knew it though, the door opened and walked in an older man who looked to appear to be in his sixties, wearing a traditional Hokage set. Behind him were four ANBU, all their faces hidden behind masks. She was very confused though because this was not her Hokage. Her Hokage was her father. "Where is the Hokage?" She asked.

"I am the Hokage." The old man stated.

"No, you aren't, my father is the Hokage." At this remark, the old man raised an eyebrow and took out his pipe from his mouth.

"What is your name young one?"

"I am in no obligation to answer that. This is obviously a ruse to get me to give away information about our positions. I have heard that you, Divine Alliance members try to trick our Shinobi like this. You can try anything you want but I will never reveal anything about the Elemental Alliance."

The Sandaime Hokage was a little taken aback by this information. The ANBU who were stationed around the room were also intrigued by what the young woman said. "I believe you are mistaken. There is no war. The Third Shinobi War ended almost ten years ago."

"What? What are you talking about? The Third Shinobi War occurred hundreds of years ago. Now I know you are in fact from the Divine Alliance. You might want to get your facts straight before you take a shinobi and question them." Again, the Hokage was intrigued by this statement.

"We found you outside our village after a strange blinding light opened in the sky. You were there when ANBU got to the scene with a large hole in your abdomen on death's door. You are in fact in Konoha. What was the last thing that you remember?"

"I was returning to Konoha, running away from you when there was a flash of bright light. Now tell what you did to me!" Yoshiko demanded.

"We have only treated your wounds. I believe I know what might happen to you. You stated that your father was the Hokage."

At this, Yoshiko was a little skeptical but nonetheless answered. "Yes, the Nijudaime Hokage."

This took everyone in the room by surprise to hear about the twentieth Hokage, "I believe you have been sent back to the past to our time, for I am the Sandaime Hokage." Hiruzen Sarutobi answered.

At this statement Yoshiko became very confused. "What do you mean that you are the Sandaime Hokage. The Sandaime Hokage died in battle."

Hiruzen lifted his brow at that statement, **_'So I will die in a battle. Interesting.' _** He thought to himself. "Well I am the Sandaime Hokage, and judging by the uniform and tattoo that was reported to me, we know that you are least part of the ANBU."

"How could I time travel, that is impossible. I thought all of that was erased after the Elemental Alliance was formed. Prove it. I will not answer any questions until I have actual proof that I am in the past."

"What do you require of us?" The Hokage asked.

"If my memory serves me correct, the Child of Prophecy should be alive. I want to see Uzumaki, Naruto. If he is truly here then I will believe you."

"Scarecrow, go get me Uzumaki Naruto and Inoichi." At this statement, the ANBU lifted their brows, but no one could tell because of the masks.

"Hai Hokage-sama." With a shunshin the ANBU was gone.

"How will you know if it is really him?" The Hokage inquired.

"Oh I have my ways." She said.

It wasn't too long before Scarecrow and a small boy who looked about the age of four were brought before her in the hospital room. "Jiji, what am I doing here?" The little boy asked the Hokage who was standing in front of him.

"We just need to confirm something Naruto. Now I want you to go over to the young woman right there." At this, Naruto looked at the woman who was sitting in a hospital bed.

"What happened to you?" The little boy asked as he walked to her bedside.

"Ummm…a mission. I need you to hold out your arm for me and draw some blood." Naruto just gave her a weird look and then turned to look at the Hokage who just nodded his head. Naruto then bit his thumb so that some blood ran out. She did the same thing and took his hand in hers.

She then held did some one-handed seals. "Ketsueki jundo no jutsu (blood purity jutsu)." She said and both of their hands started to emit a large amount of chakra which turned a golden / reddish color. The chakra then took on a life of its own showing a giant tree with hundreds of names on it. There she saw Naruto's name light up. She released the jutsu. "It seems that he is truly Naruto. I'll answer your questions Hokage-sama." She bowed her head to the older man.

"What was that all about Jiji? And what did she mean, of course I am Naruto. What wouldn't I be?"

"Don't worry about it Naruto. I'll treat you to some ramen for dinner. Now why doesn't Hawk take you back to the orphanage."

"Yippee! Jiji I am so hoping you got your wallet ready!" Sandaime grimaced at the thought of Naruto eating him broke. But, with that Naruto left with ANBU Hawk leaving her with the Hokage, Inoichi and three ANBU agents.

"Now that we have settled that matter, let's begin again. Inoichi here, will be able to determine if you are lying to us." He gestured for Inoichi to begin.

He moved up to the girl. "I will be placing my hands on your forehead; this will allow me to see whether you are telling the truth or not."

"You must be from the Yamanaka clan. You are more than welcome to have a look at my memories. I have nothing to hide." Yoshiko stated, surprising Inoichi a little but didn't show it.

He placed his hands on her forehead and gestured to Sandaime that he was ready. "What is your name?" The Sandaime said.

"My name is Uchiha Yoshiko, Captain of team Roja ANBU squad ten." She stated.

At this, all eyes in the room looked bug-eyed. "I see; can you prove that you are in fact an Uchiha."

"Hai." She closed her eyes and then reopened them to where the people in the room saw the three-dotted black holes surrounded by red irises. "This is my first state of the Sharingan."

"You achieved the second state?"

"Hai. I possess the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan." She then proceeded to show them her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, which took on a sun-like shape that was black with some intricate details that were red and black to complete the design. Being the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, she had a variety of powers to include: Amaterasu (black fire), Tsukuyomi (genjutsu to distort time), Kamui (teleport objects to a different dimension), and finally being able to create a Susanoo. But she was not about to tell them all that for she saw just on the Hokage's face just how shocked he was, she could only imagine the looks of those behind the mask.

"I see; this is indeed very interesting. ANBU disperse." And with that it was just Yoshiko, Inoichi and the Hokage in the room. "First, how were you able to determine that Naruto is the Child of Prophecy? My student Jiraya has yet to find this Child of Prophecy."

"Oh, that, everyone knows that the Nanadaime is the Child of Prophecy and I am related to him through my mother's side. My father is an Uchiha while my mother is an Uzumaki. I just still can't believe that I met the man who will change the world as you know it. He just looks so small. It is almost hard to believe the power that child will one-day hold."

**_'So, Naruto will achieve his dream of becoming the Hokage. I am happy to hear that.' _**"What does he do?"

"Naruto brings about a peace that lasted for hundreds of years before the war broke out with the Divine Alliance at least. All five Great Nations form a coalition in the name of Naruto that still lasts even more now during the war."

"I see, I can't believe that Naruto, my little Naruto will play such a big part in our history."

"Yes, it is said that he suffered but it was through his suffering that he could understand the pain of those around him. The history books said that people naturally wanted to follow him to the very end." Yoshiko said with a small sad smile.

"What do you mean until the very end?"

"The Fourth Shinobi War or what is later known as the Great War. It was the war to end all wars. It nearly destroyed the world, but it also brought the end of the Age of Chaos. This is what this time period is known as in my time."

"My God." The Sandaime said. Both his and Inoichi looked scared. "Is she telling the truth?"

"Hai, she has been nothing but truthful Hokage-sama." Inoichi said.

The Sandaime sat down. "Well we must create a cover story for you because we cannot risk this getting out. As of right now your identity is a double S-rank secret. The only people that will know of this will be myself, ANBU. We cannot have the fact that one, you are from the future and two that you are an Uchiha spread word. The clan would become skeptical about another Sharingan user to appear out of nowhere especially with them being under surveillance with the coup d'état that they are trying to plan."

"Right, this was right before my ancestor Uchiha Itachi killed the entire clan to prevent a coup d'état." She said offhandedly.

The Hokage gave a shocked look thinking about his newest and youngest recruit in ANBU. "What do you mean Itachi will kill his entire clan?"

"From what my father said, he did it to keep Konoha safe from the hatred that the Uchiha once had."

"I don't want to hear any more of this. If I know too much it could affect the future. The less I know, the better. All information that was spoken here is classified as double-S rank. You are not to repeat any of what was said here to anyone, and you must not containment with the timeline. As of right now you are forbidden to interfere with Naruto. He must live his life as he was intended to before your arrival." The Sandaime Hokage said. He looked at Inoichi and he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Hai Hokage-sama. I will not tell anyone the future and I will try not interfere with Naruto." Yoshiko stated. The Hokage's gave a pointed look at her. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama. It is just hard to comprehend all of this. I mean I was running away from those demons and the next I know is that I am here almost what...almost two hundred and fifty years in the past."

"Yes, I can see that, but know that we will help you in this matter. You will not be alone in this matter. Now for your cover story, Scarecrow." In a puff of smoke from the result of a shunshin, an ANBU showed up. "You will be her charge from now on. Yoshiko you will go by the name of Amori Yoshiko who moved here when you were little. Your family is dead, you signed up with ANBU. Let's see." The Hokage paused. "Yes, you have been on a long-term assignment to just recently return. That will help explain your absence. Also, there will be a few conditions as we move forward. One, Scarecrow will be in charge of you and will be placed on his team. Until I can truly deem you not a threat to the village, you are to stay with him and will not be allowed to the village unless I or Scarecrow directs it for a mission. Two, we will also need to assess your skills so we know what your strengths and weaknesses are. In the meantime, I will research what jutsu is was that sent you to our time and see if it can be reversed to send you back to your correct time. What is your ANBU name?"

"Hai Hokage-sama and Owl." She said "Do you know how much longer I have to stay here by the way?"

"I'll get the doctor to answer your questions." He turned his attention to Scarecrow, "She is to remain with you at all times."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The ANBU said.

"Scarecrow, go change into a more casual outfit for the day, we must keep her identity a secret, as ANBU it would give the wrong idea."

"Hai Hokage-sama." With that, the ANBU shunshined away.

"Now I must take my leave; I will send the doctor in." With that the Hokage left with Inoichi. Once they were out of the room, he turned to Inoichi, "What do you think?"

"She was telling the truth Hokage-sama. I saw all her memories as she was talking. I saw her childhood, this village." He gestured around. "Hokage-sama, it was incredible, it was so massive. But, most importantly I saw this war that she speaks of. It was something literally out of this world. I couldn't even comprehend some of the fights that she partook in." He said while they walked out. "I would easily classify her as a S-rank shinobi, probably one of the strongest one I have seen yet."

"And you are sure she didn't alter any memories or put in false information?"

"Hai Hokage-sama. She was completely truthful; it would be impossible for her to create such an elaborate and detailed story as the one I witnessed." Inoichi said.

"I want a detailed report of everything that you did see."

"Hai Hokage-sama." He bowed and went in the opposite direction once they left the hospital.

Meanwhile, Yoshiko was left in the room by herself waiting for the doctor to come in, _'**Fuck, what am I going to do? I can't believe that I am in the past and during the time of the Savior no less. But, the war. Oh God, the information that I have? Do I still have it?' **_All these thoughts were running through her mind at once until there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." She said and a doctor walked in.

The doctor went over her chart and that she would need to stay for at least a few weeks before she could leave the hospital and then left. Once he left, all she could think about was the scroll that was in her pouch. **_'Shit, I just know it is there. But I can't move. Fuck…fuck…fuck.'_** It wasn't until she heard a cough that she was taken out of her thoughts. She looked up at the window to see a young man, no more than eighteen years old. He stood at 195 centimeters and had defying gravity silver hair. He wore a simple blue suit with a grey flak jacket with segmented gauntlets and bandages over his calves. The lower portion of his face was covered by a mask and he wore a forehead protector but it was slanted to cover his left eye. She understood the point of covering his face but not his eye.

"Why is your eye covered?" She inquired. He didn't say anything and just lifted it to show off his own Sharingan. "Hatake Kakashi the Rokudaime Hokage?" She gasped and quietly said mostly to herself but with his hearing, he heard everything.

**_'Rokudaime Hokage? I will become the Hokage?'_** The young man thought to himself almost in disbelief.

.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I have been working on this story for some time and finally feel like it is ready to be shared! Please let me know what you think! I am also rewriting the story (this is the new updated chapter, so please enjoy the story as I write more chapters!)

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the updated chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Do not own the Naruto characters, just my OC!

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

.

* * *

**_A month later_**

A month had passed since Yoshiko's first arrival to the past version of Konoha and she was finally allowed to leave the hospital. The Sandaime Hokage would come and visit her from time to time and they had established her rank and number to be put into ANBU with the codename Owl again. During that time Hatake Kakashi or also known as Scarecrow would be posted near her room, usually just outside her window, watching her, not that there was much to see.

She would spend most of her days reading Icha-Icha Paradise which was a prize to be had in her mind. She had all the copies that she always kept on her to occupy her time and keep her sane when she was out in the field. She did, in fact, see that she still had the scroll which contained all the information about the Divine Alliance and couldn't help but feel regret that her mission was unsuccessful. But, after talking with the Hokage and the importance of it, he had an idea of what to do for it so that it may actually end up in the hands of her father for the war during her time period if they never found a way to send her home.

It was late in the afternoon and she was dressed in her ANBU gear with her own Owl mask, waiting for Scarecrow to come to pick her up. She was reading her favorite book when she felt a familiar presence at the window. She looked up from the book and saw Scarecrow wearing his standard ANBU uniform and a dog-like mask. She returned her book to its proper scroll and gathered her standard ANBU sword and Gunbai, placing them both behind her back and jumped out the window. For the month that she had known the great Rokudaime Hokage, she had come to the conclusion about a few things. One, he barely spoke and when he did, it was simply to relay a message. Two, knowing the history of him versus what she has actually seen, it was greatly distorted. This was the man that she had admired as a Hokage and Sensei of the great Uzumaki, Naruto, and now seeing him here in person was almost too surreal for her. She didn't know if it was her expectations of him that let her down or if it was history itself that made him something that he simply was not.

He was supposed to be one of the greatest shinobi to help stop the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the last one before the current one in her time, the Rokudaime Hokage and most importantly the Sensei of the Child of the Prophecy. But when she looked at his mask, all she could see was a broken young man. It made her think of his legacy back in her time, the Hatake Clan. It was him and his wife whose name has been lost to history were the ones to resurrect the clan. It was said that his wife was also just as powerful as him if not more. All of them she swore were prodigies with a lot of them possessing the Sharingan too (most guessed it was with cross-marriages that brought about that). But, it was the Rokudaime Hokage who rebuilt his clan to make them a powerful Clan in her time. One of her best friends, Shin was from the Hatake Clan. But to think about it now, it almost seemed impossible given the current state of his mindset. She guessed only time could change him into the man she hopes that he will one day become.

All of a sudden, she felt a tap on her shoulders, taking her out of her thoughts, she looked into the holes of the mask, seeing his one black eye and one red eye of the Sharingan. He motioned her to follow him and she did just that. She started to look around the village and noticed just how small it was. She looked at the Hokage Monument and only saw four faces on it and no city behind it like in her time. **_'Well if I didn't believe that I was in the past before, this would certainly be hard to dispute. I really must be in the past looking at this little village._**' She was soon taken out of her thoughts when she saw Scarecrow stopping and motioned her to jump down. She looked up and what appeared to be a smaller, humbler version of the Hokage Tower that she was accustomed to.

They took a back entrance into the building and soon made their way to the top of the building where she saw the Sandaime Hokage standing looking over the village. "Good, I see that you are finally out of the hospital."

"Hai Hokage-sama." She said as they were both kneeled before him.

"I am glad. As of right now, I reinstate you as a shinobi of Konoha, you will find your necessary identification information in the possession of Scarecrow. You are now part of Team Ro, under Scarecrow who will also be responsible for you. You will be put on probation until I deem otherwise. In the meantime, you are not allowed to leave the village unless it is for a mission with Scarecrow. I have also set up a small account for you with some funds that you will need for food and clothing."

"Hai Hokage-sama. What about the living quarters?" She asked.

"That is already taken care of, Scarecrow will show you now. In one weeks' time you will be assessed and then will be assigned missions after we have placed your level within ANBU."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"You two are dismissed."

And with that, they both shunshined out of there. She followed him to a small apartment building. He opened a window and she followed inside. She landed on the floor and saw it was a small bedroom with a desk, a wardrobe and a bed pushed to the left corner of the bedroom. She also noticed a window sealing that stood above the bed where some books and three pictures sat. Scarecrow took off his mask and put his gear on the bed. She soon then followed suit and took off her mask and weapons and laid them on the desk.

"This is where you will be staying from now on. I know it isn't big but it will have to do until the Hokage says you are free to roam the village on your own."

"I take it that this is your place."

"Hai."

"Ok." She said. Kakashi was a little taken aback by the fact that she didn't protest about having to share an apartment with a man who she only knew in history books. "We are going to have to go to the market then."

"Why?"

"Well, I will need to get a mat for myself to sleep on and some extra clothes since this is the only thing that I own." She gestured to her ANBU outfit.

"Very well." He went to the wardrobe and took off his armored plating and put on a similar outfit that she saw the first day that she woke up in the hospital. He then put on his forehead protector and tilted it so that it covered his left eye. He then gave her an up and down look, "You can't wear that to the market."

"What do you expect me to wear?" She was soon tossed a dark blue t-shirt.

She took it and started to take off her own armored plating and was about to take off her own shirt before she felt a hand stop her. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Changing." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, why are you changing here with me in the room?"

"Oh, do you care? I could always go into the next room if it makes you feel uncomfortable." She said.

Kakashi, on the other hand, wanted to facepalm at her statement. "I am not uncomfortable with it, but I thought you would be."

"Oh, I guess I use to be, but with the war, for the last seven years, I got used to it. I honestly don't even think about it anymore. Hell, before somehow being thrown into the past, I was in the field for two years straight. I was finally making my way back to Konoha with the scroll that I gave to the Hokage that contained important information which would finally give us a much needed advantage to put an end to the war." She became a little sorrow at the end. "Sorry, I guess it is hard for me to remember what time period I am in. I keep thinking I will wake up in my own time period and still have hope of seeing my clan again."

Kakashi just gave her a look of understanding of knowing what war and field life was like. He didn't say anything else as she turned around and took off her shirt to reveal a sports bra underneath and put the t-shirt over herself. But before the shirt was completely on her, he saw that she had a few tattoos on her body, one down her rib cage that looked like a dragon, the one on her left forearm to mark her as ANBU, one on her right arm with some kanji, and another one on the right shoulder blade of an intricate design with names written on it. He assumed they were names of those that she had lost within the war in her time. She then turned around and smiled at him while he stood there awkwardly. He didn't know what to say so he just left the bedroom and walked into the main room. She just followed suit with a red book in hand.

They walked out of the apartment and made their way towards the market. He peered down at her and saw that she was again reading that same book. Curiosity overcame him and started to read a few lines before he felt the blood rushing towards his brain of what exactly he just read. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, this?" She looked at the cover of the book. "It is one of my favorite series from classical literature. Actually, it is from this time period. These are the best books I've ever read. Jiraya-sama has a way with words. I have all his books." She then went into her pouch and grabbed a scroll where an orange book poofed into existence. "Here this is the first in the series. I think you will really like it."

He took the book and read the cover: Icha-Icha Paradise. He put the book in his pouch and they both continued on their way. "Thanks, I think."

"Hey give a try before you dismiss it, I bet you will be hooked on it just like I am." She let out a little laugh. Kakashi looked down at her, her easy-going attitude was somehow getting contagious. Though he couldn't understand how she could seem so happy and easy-going with knowing what she must have gone through. He knew that in order to achieve the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, she must have faced much suffering of some kind.

Yoshiko, herself, was taking in the surroundings of her village in its humble beginnings, well at least to her. She was amazed for how little it was, how much life there was. They soon reached the market and got the necessary things that she needed. She got a bed mat with a few blankets and a pillow, some civilian clothes, training clothes, underwear and bras, and finally some toiletries that she needed all conventionally stored in her storage scrolls.

She was exhausted when they arrived back at the apartment. She honestly hated shopping so she was happy that they were fast and Kakashi at least to her seemed relieved. She went to put the clothes in the wardrobe and folded the mat, blankets, and pillows into a corner for later that night.

She came out to the main room to see Kakashi cooking some dinner. "Do you need help?"

"Do you know how to cook?"

She let out a little laugh and rubbed the back of her head with her right arm, "Uhhh…well you know being in the field for so long…I mean I can cook fish and berries…oh and nuts." She said sheepishly.

He just gave a look and shook his head. "I think it would be better for me to just cook."

"I am willing to learn, just tell me what to do."

He gave her a look through his one eye. "Fine, you can cut the vegetables."

They soon ate dinner in silence and she washed the dishes as Kakashi went to take a shower. Once she was done, she went to change into her pajamas that she just bought and set her bed out on the floor and took out her book, and started to read. Soon she heard the shower go off and out came a very wet, half-naked Kakashi who wore a loose face mask over his face. She wanted to faint at all the dirty thoughts that were going through her mind but instead, she just held the book up to her face and let him have his privacy.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was astutely aware of her embarrassment and thought it was funny how she didn't care when she was naked but, would be embarrassed by him being half-naked. He just shook his head, grabbed some clothes, and went back into the bathroom to change. He came back out and laid on the bed and took out the book that Yoshiko had given to him and started to read.

It only took three pages to get him hooked on the book but was surprised as to what she called 'classical literature' for the actual content of the book. About an hour in he heard her murmur a goodnight to which he ignored to keep reading. It was like a veil had been lifted off of him and he found a new purpose in life. The next thing he knew, it was morning by the time he finished the book. "Wow, just wow." Was all he could bring himself to say, barely a whisper out of his mouth.

He heard a laugh and looked down to see Yoshiko in a skin-tight tank top where the shoulder straps were falling off, his cheeks started to brighten red with thoughts of doing some of the things to her as he read in the book. He only thanked the heavens that he wore a mask at all times.

"I knew you would like the book." Was all she said smirking as she got up and sauntered to the bathroom knowing full well that he was watching her the entire time unbeknownst to both of them that he opened his left eye with his Sharingan to have the image imprinted in his mind forever.

.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think of the changes! I am really excited to get back into the story!

Chapter 3 will be out really soon!


	3. Chapter 3

As promised chapter 3! I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Do not own the Naruto characters, just my OC!

.

**A Love Out of Time**

.

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

Today was finally the day that Yoshiko would be assessed by the Commander of ANBU and was very excited about it. It has been over a month since the last time she fought with the Divine Alliance members of her time. Dressed in her ANBU uniform, she had her Gunbai and sword attached to her. She saw that there was at least a dozen or so of ANBU around the training field, waiting to watch the first match. She was facing her opponent who wore a fox like mask.

"Rules are simple, anything goes until someone yields or I call time. No fatal wounds. The first match is against Fox. This will be one of Kenjutsu." The Commander of ANBU said.

The two bowed to each other and quickly took out their swords and were on each other swords colliding. Clashes could be heard of swords over and over. Yoshiko jumped back and channeled chakra into her sword, swinging it, releasing a spinning crescent-shaped blade of chakra, "Fei Ren Wu (Flying Blade Dance)." She called out. Fox started to dodge the attack by flipping into the air but before he could react, she swung her sword, controlling the chakra like blades to come back at him, with it ended up hitting him in a few spots on the arm and leg.

Fox then called out, "Kage bunshin no jutsu." Two shadow clones of Fox appeared. "Mikazuki no Mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon)." Yoshiko knew this kenjutsu well and saw the two shadow clones plus the real fox coming at her from three fronts.

She quickly raised her own sword, calling on wind nature chakra, performing one-handed seals, "Fūton: Fūjin no Tenmai (Wind Release: Heavenly Dance of the Wind God)." Wind-infused blades started to float and fly around Yoshiko. She controlled them through the use of Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Gale. She coordinates her attacks with her own sword to appear as if she is holding multiple blades. Fox and his clones came rushing towards her, but with her attack put in place, she easily defended his attack off. His two clones vanished in smoke from her wind blade and just when he was going to hit her with his real body, she directed all her wind blades to him and slashed her sword down causing multiple hits on his body. He ended up being flown back a good twenty meters from just the sheer force of the wind blade attacks.

He quickly got up and got into a stance. "Oborozukiyo (Moonlit Night)." He moved his sword around his body, creating after images his sword before rushing her.

She quickly flashed step to end up behind him, "Kumo-Ryu Uragiri (Cloud Style: Back Slice)." She called out, generating a powerful spin and slashed her opponent behind her. Caught off guard, Fox fell to the ground from the wound on his back.

She was about to turn around and continue with her attack before the Commander called it. "Time, winner Owl." The Commander was very pleased with her skills, but two of the attacks she used, he didn't recognize as being Konoha's kenjutsu techniques. The other ANBU that were watching were also similarly surprised by her attacks. Fox was considered to be one of the best kenjutsu users yet she took him down without a sweat.

"Owl, what were the last two kenjutsus that you used on me?" Fox inquired once she had helped him up.

"Oh, the first is an Uzumaki Clan secret and the other is a Kumo technique that I was taught by a comrade of mine." Fox was stunned behind the mask.

"A Kumo technique?"

"Yeah, um ...in my time, we have coalition training programs to help improve ourselves due to the war that is being waged…well will be waged I guess."

"Right." Was all Fox could bring himself to say.

"Alright, Scarecrow." The Commander called out and she saw that Kakashi came before her dressed in his ANBU uniform. "This next match will test your Ninjutsu abilities. Begin."

The two went at it right away with a clang of kunai. She had always dreamed of going against a Hokage level opponent and fighting one now, the famed Copy Ninja, was everything and more of what she expected and she was even able to go toe-to-toe with him. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)." She breathed a giant fireball towards his direction.

He quickly performed over twenty hand signs, "Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Style: Mud Wall)." Just then a solid wall of earth formed as a defense against her fireball jutsu. She was half tempted to use her Kote ring which laid around her neck along with two others but thought better of it. She didn't want to containment the timeline and have ANBU question as to what it was.

The two went at it with Ninjutsu after Ninjutsu. The other ANBU were amazed at how the newcomer, Owl, could keep up with one of their best ANBU captains. They saw her perform Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Flame Jutsu) to which Kakashi countered by performing Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu). Owl then performed Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu) where the fire's head turned into a dragon.

She easily manipulated the flames towards her opponent. It was then that she noticed what she had aimed for was a Kage bunshin. She then felt a presence behind her, "Chidori." She heard. Not having enough time to counter, she was lucky to have her Gunbai. Her Gunbai Uchiwa, a non-folding fan, carved from a unique spirit tree that has been passed down from one Uchiha to the next. The Gunbai itself was wide with a long handle and bandages wrapped around the base as well as having a large chain attached to it. With it though, she was able to use it as a shield to then convert the incoming chidori into a wind nature transformation which enabled her to reflect the chidori back at Scarecrow. Scarecrow was caught off guard by this, for he was not expecting his attack to come right back at him. He quickly performed a kawarimi and replaced himself with a log.

As their fight progressed, more and more advanced jutsus were being called out by one another. The ANBU who were watching were amazed by her knowledge in Ninjutsu for it was on par with the Copy Ninja. They were most surprised though about the ability of the fan that she carried on her back. Some couldn't believe that it not only repelled the chidori but sent it right back towards Scarecrow but none were more shocked than Weasel for he thought that weapon was lost to time and yet here she had it who was from the future.

"What is that weapon?" Cat asked.

"It is the Gunbai Uchiwa, it is an Uchiha heirloom that was lost long ago." Weasel commented, staring intently at the weapon and the girl ANBU who was wielding it.

"Chidori Nagashi (Chidori Stream)." Weasel heard the girl say and soon enough it looked like a regular Chidori but this one was released in every direction, it was like an electrical discharge that seemed to flow from her entire body to counter Scarecrow's attack which involved his ninken that he had summoned to act as a distraction. He saw how easily she was able to use the lightning stream as a defense causing the dogs to fall and poof away from the injuries that they sustained.

When Scarecrow heard her called out Chidori Nagashi, he was at first very confused but then the look turned horrified as he saw his Pakkun and the gang sustain pretty bad injuries. All he thought was how it was like his Chidori but much larger. **'****_I will have to ask her later to teach that to me._****' **He thought to himself.

He was about to make his next move when he heard the Commander, "Time. I believe we have seen enough to determine your level in Ninjutsu. I am most impressed; it seems that you, like Scarecrow, have quite the arsenal of jutsus." He said to Owl, then turning his attention to him. "Good work Scarecrow, you can go rest with the others."

"Hai ANBU-sama."

"Alright, Weasel." Another ANBU came down from nowhere it seemed to face her. She noticed that it was a lot smaller than other ANBU members, almost childlike. "This next one will be of Genjutsu. Begin."

Behind her mask she activated her first state of the Sharingan. Thankfully everyone in ANBU knew that she was in fact an Uchiha so she didn't have to hide her Sharingan with them, though she adopted to wear blue contacts to cover her eyes so that when she did activate it, it turned to a purple and dark blue colour instead of its normal red and black. This was something that the Hokage had asked her to start wearing to keep her identity a secret.

It was then that she noticed that the little boy also activated his own Sharingan. Taken aback by this a little, the boy went for his first move. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)." Quickly coming out of her trance she saw the giant fireball heading towards her. Performing a kawarimi, she replaced herself with a log. She then flash stepped to be right behind her opponent, holding a kunai to his neck. He then transformed into different crows, again taking her aback, since that was one of her own moves.

"I see that you are an Uchiha Weasel. I have to ask though, have you obtained the second stage of the Sharingan?" She asked from behind her mask, waiting for Weasel to appear whilst activating her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. She then felt a presence behind her, she turned around, once again taking out her Gunbai to block the attack. "Magen: Shinkarasu (Demonic Illusion: Clan Crow)." All of a sudden Weasel stopped, "You are not the only one to admire the crow." He soon got out of it. He was impressed but it wasn't the only thing that he could use.

"Magen: Tengoku no mon (Demonic Illusion: Heaven's Gate)." He said. Yoshiko was stilled in the middle of her action, seeing a giant gate surrounding her. She was impressed but, she easily broke it.

"Tsukuyomi." All of a sudden Weasel was trapped in some sort of alternate dimension. Everything around him was red and blood spewed from the heavens and in the distance was a town alit on fire. He looked down and noticed that he was strapped to what looked like a cross in the middle of a field of nothing but bones and rotting flesh. He then looked up to look at the girl before him, not in her the ANBU uniform that he knew of but one slightly different.

On the outside, everyone just saw both standing still not sure who was in control.

Yoshiko, inside her dimension, walked right up to Weasel. "Welcome to my realm young Uchiha. Unfortunately, you won't escape this place without surrendering. I am impressed though, you made me activate my second state. That doesn't happen much and usually when I do, they never live to tell the tale."

"What is this place?"

"It's my Tsukuyomi. I am in complete control here."

Weasel nodded in understanding and with that Yoshiko left her realm. She walked up to Weasel who could only stay still until she released her control and had her sword to his throat. "I believe I won this match."

"Yes, it seems that you have." He said with a million thoughts going through his mind. **_'How did she obtain that power?' _**The other ANBU at this point were in shock, Weasel was considered a prodigy but she was able to subdue him in just a matter of minutes with her visual prowess. "How exactly did you obtain that power?" He inquired.

At this she stilled in her movements becoming quiet, looked back at him and in a serious tone she answered, "By killing my older brother in battle." Weasel was shocked when he heard her answer, he wanted to inquire more information about what had happened but thought twice when seeing her body language. He could see the regret and sorrow radiating off of her, determining that she had to do it for some reason, and one that was not taken lightly.

"I'm sorry, I should not have inquired." He said.

"It is alright, it was a few years ago for me. I had no other choice." She gave a far-off look, lost in memory.

* * *

**_256 years in the future: 3 years before Yoshiko is transported to the past_**

**_._**

_"__Do it!" Osamu called out. Yoshiko was standing, tears streaming out of her eyes. "You have to do it."_

_"__I can't Onii-san." She was staring at her brother who was hit by one of the demonic weapons from the Divine Alliance. Their weapons were horrific, if caught by the pulse beam by one of them, the victim would slowly turn into some type of creature / monster that would then take orders from the Divine Alliance. It was almost a fate worse than death, for you lose all self-conscience, their skin blackens to look charred, their eyes turning red who then would start fighting their loved ones and comrades. _

_"__I can't become one of those things Yoshiko-chan." He held onto her. She buried herself in his chest and started to cry. "Remember, I will also love you Yoshiko-chan. Let me be your eyes so that I can see the end of this war ok."_

_"__Ok, I will. I love you Onii-san." He gave her one final hug. "Chidori Eiso (Chidori Laser Spear)." She said and she thrust the chidori which took the shape of a spear into his heart. She cried the entire time whilst killing her own brother. _

_She saw the smile on his face as he fell to the ground face first. She too fell down, grief overtaking her, but was soon knocked out from the power of her Mangekyou Sharingan taking form in her eyes. _

_It wasn't until the next day she woke in her brother's blood. She cried for hours, maybe days, she didn't know. But once she was calm, she transported her brother's eyes into her own, creating the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. She destroyed her eyes, not wanting them to land in the wrong hands. _

_She looked around, "Onii-san, can you see now? You will be my eyes." She said to herself as she looked down at her brother's body. _

_She slowly took his scrolls and weapons off of him being very gentle with his body. Finally, she took off his Kote ring and put around her necklace where another one laid. She then took out some ink and paper and created a new seal one for her brother's body. She would make sure that he would receive a hero's burial. She took his Gunbai, the only thing left that she didn't put in a sealing scroll, and took off after the enemy. There would be a proper time to burn his body, but first, she was going to make them pay. Her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan activating as anger poured into her and she took off to the trees into the fray of a not so distant battle._

* * *

"How did she do?" The Sandaime Hokage asked the commander of ANBU who was currently standing in the Hokage office.

"She is easily an S-rank ninja. I don't even believe we saw all her capabilities. She has the confidence and skills of a veteran at war. If we didn't believe that she was in a war, her skills would surely validate it."

"I see; we will have to keep a close eye on her then, just to see what her true abilities are. Have Scarecrow report to me in the morning."

"Hai Hokage-sama." And with that, the Commander of ANBU shunshined out of the Hokage Tower to deliver the message to Scarecrow.

* * *

It was much later that night where both Owl and Scarecrow jumped over the rooftops as they made their back to his apartment. Upon entry, they slowly went about to do their own things. Kakashi went to the main room to make dinner for the two of them while Yoshiko went to take a shower.

It wasn't until dinner when he finally spoke to her, "Where did you learn that one Chidori technique?"

She was currently eating and reading her book, she looked up, mid bite. "Umm ...my brother taught it to be when I was little. Why?"

"I am the only one who knows the Chidori since I created it." She saw the serious look on his face or at least what she could see of it.

"Yeah, everyone knows that in my time. But I can teach it to you." Kakashi nodded at that. "You are quite famous you know." She let out a little laugh.

Kakashi just gave her a look, "You mean people will know my name in hundreds of years?"

"Yeah, but I guess I shouldn't tell you anything. I mean what would the fun be in that?"

Kakashi would agree with her, but it wasn't every day someone knew his future. "Rokudaime Hokage, right? You said that to be the first time you saw me."

She just looked at him, puzzled at first but then soon recalled that she did in fact say that. But she thought that she said it too softly for him to hear, "Ummmm…you heard that?"

"Yeah." He said taking a bite of his dinner.

"Umm…. Right, well I don't think we should discuss that." And soon it became quiet again between the two of the of them.

They ate, got ready for bed, and went to sleep. Well at least Yoshiko did, Kakashi started to read Icha-Icha Paradise again, he still couldn't believe the details of the book and how it really opened his eyes to many new things. He just couldn't help himself from reading it. He snickered to himself in one section. It was somewhere though in the wee hours of the morning that he heard noises of tossing and turning and some groans. He looked down at Yoshiko to see her in tears. "Osamu…. please no…. Osamu…." She said in between her silent tears.

Kakashi just stared at her for a moment, not really sure what to do but understood how she felt, for he too knew the pangs of war. He put the book down and did the only thing he knew. He got up and picked her up and laid her on his bed to make her a bit more comfortable. He was about to lay on the floor when she bolted upright grabbing his arm.

He tried to let go but she had a death grip on him, "Stay." She said her eyes now open, her Mangekyou Sharingan already taking form. He could only nod his head, memorized by her Mangekyou Sharingan, but quickly as it came it disappeared as tears started streaming down her face. And so, he laid down next to her. She rested her head on top of his bare chest while he pulled her in with his arms wrapped around her, hearing her silent cries for someone of the name of Osamu, his own thoughts leading towards Obito and Rin.

.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Please let me know what you think of the new chapter!

Thanks!


End file.
